


bitter fruit

by madam_ypsilon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_ypsilon/pseuds/madam_ypsilon





	bitter fruit

Seveus Snape didn't need to count steps the way he did when he was still a student. Typical for Sirius, he thought, to have a go for his prey on the anniversary of Lily's death. They'd been bloody well fooled, all of them, thinking he was less clever than he actually was. Fresh out of prison and his mind fixed on murder, on killing at least one person and probably more if need be.

"Nothing here," came a voice from the end of the next corridor.

"Except you," he answered just as Remus came into view.

They stopped meters from each other, one hand in their robe pockets, quietly folded around their wand.

"The tunnel is also empty," said Remus shortly.

Severus smiled. "And at the other end of it..."

"Is a place where he most definitely won't hide."

"Hmmm...unhappy memories?"

Remus shook his head. "Too many people know about it."

"Well then, any more suggestions?" Said Severus, and he took time to scrutinize Remus's face. "After all, you know him better than any of us."

Finally, a flint of anger in Remus's eyes. "The only one who knows him is dead," he said, and turned towards the corridor.


End file.
